dookatroopaheadquartersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:UnknownUsername20
Countdown You go for it. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 17:59, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, right. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 17:59, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Yes. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:06, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Ah, okay. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 19:09, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Achievements. I don't know that one. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:44, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Oh. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 13:39, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Edits Thanks for editing my page. And Buddyman is in the end of my movie. It's the dummy in the beginning. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:18, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Ohhhhh, right! UnknownUsername20 (talk) 19:21, May 15, 2019 (UTC) 4 Posters Have the four posters? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:33, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Work in progress. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 19:35, May 15, 2019 (UTC) It's sure taking dang long. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:43, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Do the Harumi's Mulan poster with me and Mulan on it. And the gold letters saying the movie name Harumi's Mulan. Do a logo of it too. And the other 3 posters. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:44, May 15, 2019 (UTC) I know. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 19:47, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:51, May 15, 2019 (UTC) You're welcome. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 12:37, May 16, 2019 (UTC) I think you're gonna need a bigger problems Ally2010 (talk) 13:09, May 18, 2019 (UTC) ????? WHAT THE FRICK!? A BIGGER PROBLEMS!? Yeah, a bigger probs Ally2010 (talk) 13:13, May 18, 2019 (UTC) I see you're in FANDOM! UnknownUsername20 (talk) 13:13, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Add the Harumi pics to gallery for Harumi page. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 13:04, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Oh, you're not dead. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 13:47, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Project Alysa is here. And I was busy in life, but I am alive. The 4 posters, please? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 14:03, May 20, 2019 (UTC) I know, it is got for work in progress. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 14:07, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Remember the requirements. And release them all at the same time. The poster of Hercules is a picture of Harumi in Quiet One for, says Britt McKillip is Harumi, and Harumi's Mulan you must do me and Mulan and we must be smiling, with gold letter in Mulan font saying Harumi's Mulan with other words like Warner Animation Studios and 21st Century Fox. The Hercules video game of me and you smooching and for Harumi's Kiss FILM, you must do all LEGO Movie 2 and Ninjago people on it, with the same logo of Hharumi's Kis, with Pennywise from the movie IT on it, If it is too scary, replace it with Harumi in Quiet One form like she is performing in a ceremony. Got it all? And Pennywise clown is the evil for Harumi's Kiss, shortly changed into Harumi's Mulan 2: HarITmi. But still put Harumi's Kiss logo even though HarITmi (Harumi and IT combined) is the name. Thanks. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 14:32, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Lucy's Big Movie. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 14:56, May 20, 2019 (UTC) What? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 14:51, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Lucy's Big Movie in 2016, only. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 14:57, May 20, 2019 (UTC) And don't edit Harumi's Mulan pages please. And the templates I want it as is. You can create your templates. Bye, love you. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 14:52, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Love you too. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 14:56, May 20, 2019 (UTC) I hope the dark ones are before to get me. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 14:56, May 20, 2019 (UTC) and There is NO Pennywise concussion. Maybe the giant isle. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 15:01, May 20, 2019 (UTC) To Myst, Or not to myst. That is the first island what you see. Narayan UnknownUsername20 (talk) 15:01, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Oh. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 15:01, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Then If you want to see it in at The Secret Life of Pets 2, in theatres June 7. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 15:03, May 20, 2019 (UTC) There, it barely yours. Hallelujah. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 15:09, May 20, 2019 (UTC) No thanks. Need my 4 posters. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 16:41, May 20, 2019 (UTC) And main page pictures of Ninjago Wiki? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 16:43, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Wa-wa-wa-wait. WHY WHAT TOOKADROOPA NOMEDIAC SAYING A BAD WORD AGAIN!!!?? UnknownUsername20 (talk) 16:44, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Big Mama eats him? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 16:53, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Yes! Was! UnknownUsername20 (talk) 17:12, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ���� TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 17:22, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Got the posters? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 17:23, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Work in progress. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 17:35, May 20, 2019 (UTC) THANKS. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 11:57, May 22, 2019 (UTC) You're welcome. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 11:57, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Is hater Tookadroopa blocked a little? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 12:04, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Hmmmm.... UnknownUsername20 (talk) 12:06, May 22, 2019 (UTC) For one, I hate message walls, article comments, and new gallery boxes. Second, make the Harumi's Mulan poster snappy, since you could make Emmet's Cliffside. Uh, I just get frustrated at those kind of things, sorry. But make it SNAPPY. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 12:17, May 22, 2019 (UTC) (boops on a nose) Beep. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 12:19, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Oh. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 12:21, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Something. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 12:26, May 22, 2019 (UTC) I guess.... TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 12:39, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Okay okay. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 12:43, May 22, 2019 (UTC) And on poster of Harumi's Mulan, put this: FROM THE CREATORS OF Mulan, Incredibles 2, Cars 3, & Emmet's Hercules. And you know what to do is. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 12:44, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I know. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 12:46, May 22, 2019 (UTC) After you are finished with poster, put the picture of it on the Harumi's Mulan page. You must be okay now. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 12:46, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Okay. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 12:48, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, and make that all snappy. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 12:52, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Bye, gotta go, love you. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 12:52, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Goodbye. Love you too. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 12:53, May 22, 2019 (UTC) One more thing: The hater and hacker of my account by the name of-- TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 13:09, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Don't be sticky with me. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 13:11, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Oh. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 13:24, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Posters still work in progress? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 14:00, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Yeah. Right. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 14:01, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Thanks love. And my plans for my movie TBA (to be announced). Thanks and bye, honey. Love ya'. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 14:02, May 22, 2019 (UTC) You're welcome. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 14:03, May 22, 2019 (UTC) We should name her Lucy Jr.? Harumi Jr.? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 22:30, May 22, 2019 (UTC) And my poster, please. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 22:31, May 22, 2019 (UTC) What? But if I say the work in progress was here! UnknownUsername20 (talk) 05:49, May 23, 2019 (UTC) What does that mean? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 10:27, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Maybe. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 10:28, May 23, 2019 (UTC) How much longer for work in progress? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 10:32, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Yeah. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 10:33, May 23, 2019 (UTC) HOW LONG? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 10:35, May 23, 2019 (UTC) What? How much longer but what? UnknownUsername20 (talk) 10:37, May 23, 2019 (UTC) You better finish it. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 11:44, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Oh. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 12:04, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Join wiki. https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Ninjago_Wiki TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 13:47, May 23, 2019 (UTC) You'll love the wiki. Add Emmet page on there. Emmet is in that wiki, not created. You can create! TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 13:48, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Hmmm.. My baby has a name. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 15:00, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Oh. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 15:01, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Her name is Lucy Erica Pierce. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 15:06, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Tengo una cosa para ti. Translate of Spanish? UnknownUsername20 (talk) 15:18, May 23, 2019 (UTC) For Emmet X Harumi poster, do a poster of it and of you and me kissing on the lips. And put the Warner Animation Studios logo on there. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 17:00, May 23, 2019 (UTC) And the tagline is "One Evilness, One Hero." Wait, change for Emmet X Harumi poster. Put Harumi in the smack middle and big, while there are Emmets surrounding her, and do Emmet X Harumi logo of your choice and do Warner Animations logo, ok? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 17:02, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Oh. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 17:05, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Got that? Gotta go, bye. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 17:11, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Goodbye. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 17:12, May 23, 2019 (UTC)